


Affrontando i ricordi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Bucky fosse stato ospitato da Tony e lì avesse scoperto quello che successe quella terribile notte di dicembre?Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/"26 prompts challenge: 24/26: MEMORIA: sostantivo femminile1. La memoria può essere paragonata a un enorme magazzino all’interno del quale l’individuo può conservare tracce della propria esperienza passata, cui attingere per riuscire ad affrontare situazioni di vita presente e futura. Tale archivio non ha caratteristiche statiche e passive ma può essere definito come un costruttore attivo di rappresentazioni sul mondo (Tomei, 2017).





	Affrontando i ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: Sanxion7 - EternuS; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNHHVn_Am5k&index=3&list=WL.

Affrontando i ricordi

Bucky indietreggiò con gli occhi sgranati e liquidi, fino ad andare a sbattere contro la parete.  
“No… NO!” gridò.  
Si portò la mano sana al capo, affondandola nei lunghi capelli e scosse la testa ripetutamente.  
“NO!” sbraitò. Tirò un pugno alla parete, andando a creare una crepa ramificata.  
“No, cosa? Cosa ti sta succedendo?” chiese Tony.  
< Ha avuto altre crisi di panico da quando abbiamo iniziato la cura per recuperare la sua memoria, ma questa volta sembra diverso > pensò.  
Bucky si sfilò gli occhiali e li lanciò verso terra, Stark riuscì a prenderli al volo.  
“D’accordo che li ho inventati io, ma mi dispiacerebbe vederli in tanti pezzettini” disse.  
“Non posso averlo fatto!” sbraitò Bucky. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, mentre i suoi occhi continuavano ad essere sporgenti.  
< Per anni ho pensato che l’angoscia e la sofferenza più terribile fosse avere l’intero mio essere cancellato dalle continue scariche elettriche. Invece ora preferirei esservi di nuovo sottoposto ed essere cancellato pur di dimenticarlo > pensò.  
Scivolò a terra e gettò indietro la testa, il suo grido simile a un ruggito risuonò tutt’intorno.  
Tony rabbrividì e si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui, infilando gli occhiali in tasca.  
< La cosa è davvero grave > pensò, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Chiamo Cap? Hai bisogno di aiuto?” chiese.  
Barnes strisciò all’indietro, tremando.  
< N-non mi toccare… Tu non mi toccare, sono un mostro” biascicò.  
“Perché non ti dovrei toccare?” domandò Tony, vedendo che si allontanava dalla sua mano.  
< Fino ad ora non ha mai dimostrato fobie da tocco > rifletté.  
“Tu-tuo padre…”. Iniziò Bucky.  
“Mio padre cosa?” chiese Stark.

_Tony si avvicinò la cannuccia alle labbra e succhiò rumorosamente il cappuccino al cioccolato fondente nella sua tazza di carta._   
_Osservò Bucky salutare con un’espressione sognante Natasha, che proseguì lungo il corridoio ignorandolo._   
_“Fossi in te la lascerei perdere. Non solo perché mente sulla sua identità persino quando ti porta a letto mentre stai per morire, ma perché ha un fidanzato grosso e verde che non vorresti far arrabbiare” lo ammonì._   
_James si voltò verso di lei._   
_“Non posso farci niente, è più forte di me. Le rosse sono la mia seconda grande debolezza” ammise._   
_Tony inarcò un sopracciglio castano scuro._   
_“L’altra?” chiese._   
_“La prima? Gli Stark” rispose Winter Soldier._   
_Tony ghignò e allargò le braccia._   
_“Siamo la debolezza di tutti i soldati” si vantò._   
_Bucky arrossì e si massaggiò la spalla d’acciaio della protesi._   
_“Mi sono spiegato male. Tuo padre era il mio eroe. Insomma lui viveva nel futuro, con le sue invenzione. È tutto come lo aveva previsto adesso e…”. Iniziò a dire con voce sognante._   
_Stark roteò gli occhi._   
_“Abbiamo un fanboy” disse._   
_Barnes ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa._   
_“Credo di aver ossessionato Steve ai tempi. Avevo tutti i ritagli di giornale, le foto e…” enumerò._   
_“Dimentica i poster, qui hai la sua più grande invenzione in carne ed ossa” disse Tony. Girò su se stesso e prese un’altra sorsata dal bicchiere, succhiando in maniera esageratamente rumorosa._

“T-tuo padre… L’ho ucciso! L’HO UCCISO IO!  
Lui mi ha riconosciuto e io non ho potuto fermarmi” gemette Bucky.  
“Cosa?” esalò Tony, impallidendo.  
Winter iniziò a prendersi a testate sul pavimento, arrivando a farsi sanguinare la fronte.  
Tony cercò di bloccarlo, Bucky tentò di raggiungerlo con un pugno del braccio meccanico, ruggendo. Si attivò l’orologio di Stark, si formò il guanto dell’armatura sulla sua mano e bloccò l’attacco. Strinse a sé Barnes e lo immobilizzò, sentendolo piangere e urlare.  
“Cos’hai ricordato? Da cosa la tua memoria ha cercato di proteggerti?” gli domandò.  
“Ho ucciso i tuoi genitori! Sono stato io! Era l’uomo che amavo e l’ho ucciso io!” sbraitò Bucky.  
Tony divenne completamente esangue, sentiva la testa vorticargli, le orecchie fischiargli e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.  
“Anche mia madre?” esalò con un filo di voce.  
“Non volevo… Io non volevo. Maledetti! Io distruggerò l’Hydra…”. Bucky singhiozzava, la sua voce diventava ora cavernosa ora stridula e isterica.  
< Potrei modificare i suoi ricordi. Queste sue memorie sembrano distruggerlo e tenere per me la sofferenza di aver scoperto la fine dei miei. Ormai si parla da incidente da troppi anni, non cambierebbe niente farlo sapere, ma…  
Dobbiamo entrambi imparare ad affrontare il dolore che la nostra memoria ci regala > pensò.  
“N-non eri in te… Non è stata colpa tua… Mi hai detto la verità, questo basta.  
Cosa volevano da loro? Te lo ricordi?  
Calmati e cerca di fare la cosa giusta” lo incoraggiò.  
Bucky si abbandonò contro di lui, gli premette il viso contro la spalla, inumidendogli la maglietta di lacrime.  
“Dal sangue di Rogers aveva creato qualcosa di simile al siero. Hanno usato quello con me e con altri…  
Ce ne sono altri…” gemette.  
“Ora calmati. Non sei un mostro, non è stata colpa tua…” disse Tony. Sentiva la gola dolere, si appoggiò contro i macchinari per non cadere, continuando a farlo rimanere addosso a sé.  
Bucky si strinse a lui.  
“Mi distruggerai come mi merito?” biascicò.  
“No. Insieme distruggeremo l’Hydra.  
Ho iniziato un percorso per redimermi dalle mie colpe, possiamo farlo insieme. Continua a permettermi di occuparmi di te” sussurrò Tony.  
“S-sì… Tony” esalò James.


End file.
